


Summer Haze

by heygirl



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: Gen, just family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heygirl/pseuds/heygirl
Summary: "What are we going to do today, little girl?"Donna and baby Sophie spend the day together.





	Summer Haze

**Author's Note:**

> i have some feelings about young donna and little sophie

"What are we going to do today, little girl?", Donna asks as she finishes snapping on Sophie's overalls.

Blue eyes meet brown eyes as the baby looks up at her mother and breaks into a smile, happily babbling away.

Donna smiles, "That's exactly what I thought you'd say."

She lifts the infant into her arms, slings a small drawstring backpack onto her shoulders and heads out of her room. She walks to the kitchen, grabbing various fruits, a sandwich, and various jars of mashed up vegetables for her daughter and sticks it all in her bag before heading outside.

It's a short 20 minute walk down to the water.

When Donna finally finds the perfect spot, a little shady so Sophie doesn't burn in the hot sun, she pulls a blanket out of her backpack and sets it down for them to sit on. She gets to work taking off their outer clothes before putting sunscreen all over her body before gently rubbing it onto Sophie. The baby squeals playfully as Donna rubs it on her face.

"Okay baby girl, let's get in the water."

She holds onto Sophie tightly as she carefully sits so that the water is only up to her waist. Once she's situated, she slowly lowers Sophie until she's standing in between her legs. The baby startles for a second before screaming excitedly as she kicks her little legs in the water. 

A few months after her daughter was born, Donna was ecstatic to discover that her baby loves the ocean. She tries to get them out to take advantage of the beautiful water all around them and takes Sophie every week or so.

"Does the water feel good?", she laughs as she watches her daughter do her best to splash around as much as possible. 

They sit in the water until Sophie's feet turn into prunes. As Donna stands to walk them back to the beach, the baby squawks unhappily. 

"We'll be back in a little bit, but right now it's time for lunch, baby girl."

Donna sits on the blanket and sits Sophie between her legs, letting her rest against her as she rummages around in her backpack in search of their food. She brings out a jar of mashed carrots, her sandwich, and some cut up watermelon.

She eats her sandwich in between feeding her baby her carrots. They share the watermelon when they are finished, Donna taking one big bite and then carefully removing the seeds before letting Sophie put her mouth on the fruit. 

After lunch, Sophie starts to doze and Donna rocks her in her arms to lull the infant into a peaceful nap. She sits in the shade, enjoy the peaceful atmosphere of the beautiful island and watches as the water ripples, waving to any fisherman she sees. 

Her life is peaceful. 

She worried that she was robbing Sophie of a good life when she decided to raise her daughter alone on the island, but looking down at her sleeping daughter, she knows that she can give Sophie a wonderful life in this beautiful country, where every day is filled with beauty, sunshine, and happiness. She knows her daughter will be happy and that alone makes her happy that she's chosen this life for them.


End file.
